In field of fluid production, systems and methods are known, which are used to mix different fluid components, if necessary with the addition of powdery substances, so as to obtain finished fluid products. Therefore, operators need to mix the different components, so as to obtain a finished or semifinished product that is as most homogeneous as possible.
Sometimes, in particular in the field concerning the production of paints, dyes, colors and the like, there is the need to agitate/mix the components simultaneously with the processing steps, such as for example the insertion of a further fluid or powdery product. As a matter of fact, some unstable fluids need to be kept under agitation as continuously as possible.
Containers are known, which have, on the inside, agitators the are designed to agitate the fluid contained therein in a substantially continuous manner.
This solution has different technical drawbacks, such as the difficulty of cleaning the blades of the agitator and the container itself, due to the presence of the agitation blades.
Furthermore, systems for the production of fluids, such as paints, are known, wherein, subsequent to dosing steps for pouring one or more fluids into a container, the latter is agitated in order to obtain a homogeneous product.
This kind of system uses one single type of agitation means, e.g. a blade, for all the containers available in the production plant, thus making it impossible for operators to work on different containers at the same time.
Furthermore, these systems are designed to manage containers having one single format, thus making it impossible for operators, unless they are willing to make expensive changes, to vary the type of container, both in terms of size and in terms of shape.